Similitude
by S.Walden
Summary: Daisuke knows that things don't always go as planned, so why did he expect any different this time? He has a sweet heart to heart with his son over soccer. No pairing. One-shot.


Similitude

A/N: So, people are having a hard time finding a good Daisuke fic. I am steering clear of Hikari and/or yaoi (in Daisuke's case) for my headcanon, so I hope you all enjoy. And yes, a fic by me not about Yamato. I think the world ended.

* * *

><p>Daisuke slumped over his dining table in disappointment a moment. Not sorrow, not sadness, just disappointment like an itch he couldn't scratch. His son, Daimu, had come home an entire half hour early, thrown down his soccer ball over the side of their apartment building and thrown all his gear near the laundry. He didn't say anything, just walked past his father and to his room.<p>

Daisuke sighed again. _Man, I wanted my son to love soccer, just like me! _He paused, his chin resting on his knuckles, one of which he was chewing absent mindedly. _Well, I will just have to find out what he IS good at or INTERESTED in. This is just a minor setback._

The father stood and looked over at the long cabinet that traced underneath his window. Below were a few vinyl records and on top of the cabinet were tons of family pictures. Jun and Shuu were so happy in their wedding photo, but Daisuke felt a tinge of disappointment again in that he hadn't had his magical day. Well, okay, unless saving the world counted.

As he tiptoed down the hall, Daisuke recalled the day he had held his son and lost the love of his life all in one fell swoop. Still, he knew that nothing would bring him down. One closed door could either be exchanged for another or hacked down with an axe, after all! "Um, Daimu..." Daisuke whispered when he neared his son's room. Suddenly, he tripped over a spare shin guard and fell face first into the carpet.

Daimu would have normally laughed, even if it wasn everyday thing, but today, he couldn't. "Dad, you don't have to sneak around like that."

"W-Well, I'm not!" Daisuke said, standing and recovering quickly. He pranced into his son's room. "I was just walking by and tripped is all."

"You're wondering why I'm home early from practice. No, I wasn't horrible at soccer. No, the other kids didn't bully me. Just, no, no no. I just don't like it."

Daisuke breathed and sat down next to Daimu. "That's okay, you know? You're your own person."

"R-Really? So, you don't mind if I don't wanna be a soccer star like Kamiya?"

Daisuke made that bull face he made when he was jealous, "That's not why I was pushing you. I just noticed you don't have any hobbies and thought maybe you're like me and just need a step in the right direction."

"I have hobbies."

"Eh? All you do is hang around your room all day. It's not creepy is it?"

"Dad!" Daimu said, shoving his palms into his knees and his face burning red. "No... I just like to... build things. I even saved my allowance and bought some models. See that one?" Daimu pointed to his desk. There was a half finished model of a noodle cart.

"I thought your room looked different lately," Daisuke noted, trying not to beam at the obvious nod to him. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Daimu shrugged. "Just because you suggest something else doesn't mean I won't give it a try. I didn't give up, I just wasn't interested."

Daisuke was impressed with his son. Not only had he done his own thing, he was firm in his beliefs about it, and he was consciencscious of his father's feelings. Daisuke felt tears starting up, "You're so much better of a kid than I was."

"I had a good teacher," he replied, kicking his feet at the edge of the bed. "Hey, Dad? Maybe we can still... you know, play soccer for fun or something, sometime?"

"...that would be just fine with me, Daimu. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"...not noodles?"

Daisuke gasped with insult, "That's not the _only_ thing I cook you know. I'm not what I appear to be on the surface either."

"Well, for the last thirteen years I think I've memorized your repiotre."

"Repiortre?" Daisuke wondered.

"I'll be there to help you in five minutes so you don't burn the house down."

"That only happened once! ...and it didn't burn down..." Daisuke muttered, watching his son leave to wash up. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
